No Bounds
by BLue Feeling
Summary: Throughout the centuries of hating males and swearing on the River of Styx to never let a man touch her, Artemis never said anything about women. Granted she didn't find anyone worthy of her love, that is, until she met a kunoichi by the name of Naruko Uzumaki who stole her heart, first kiss, virginity, and happens to be the mother of her two and only daughters. Fem!NaruxArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SwampyMush does not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson Series.**

 _o Welcome to the Velvet Room o_ Transition/or Flashback

"Naruko" Normal Speech

' _Naruko'_ Normal Thought(s)

" _ **Rasengan!"**_ Jutsu Technique(s)/Anger

" **Kurama"** Biju/Monster/Demon Normal Speech

' _ **Kurama'**_ Biju/Monster/Demon Thought(s)

 _Chapter Infinity: The Universe_ Chapter Title

 _o Month Day ,Year – Scene o_ Current Scene and Time start of Chapter Only and Ending

 _\- o Month Day, Year – Scene o -_ Change In Scene or Time after Chapter Start

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Naruko Uzumaki!_

* * *

 _O October Tenth, 2005 – A Neighborhood in New York o_

In one of the nicest neighborhoods (which happens to be a cul-de-sac) in Long Island, where everybody knows everybody, is free of any sort of small or big crimes, where everybody _helps_ anyone in time of need or in a tough spot in life, this neighborhood seems to be the very definition of perfect.

...

...

...

Perfect isn't the word to describe one two story house in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

It is absolutely wonderful.

 _o Uzumaki Household o_

"TSUKI! TAMA! GET YER BUTTS DOWN HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Well...

The irritated shout came from none other than Naruko Uzumaki, age thirty three and standing at a short (don't tell her that, she'll bite your fingers off) height of five feet five inches. Her long and beautiful dark red hair with blond highlights swings to and fro as she shakes her small fist clenched hands from the bottom of the stairs to the top where her daughter's bedrooms are located.

...

...

...

Her eyes (a pupil less velvet color) narrow as her daughters don't come down the stairs or even respond for that matter.

The nerve of those brats of hers! How dare they make their morning ramen get cold! She spent time making it just right for them dattebane!

Naruko then looks down, her bangs covering her eyes as a shadow is only seen and grins evilly, her three whisker marks on each cheek stretching out with her wide grin.

" **If you kids don't come down in the next nine seconds, there will be** _ **heck**_ **to pay..."** Naruko's dark voice promised pain and despite having been said very low, her voice seemed to emanate throughout the house.

...in the living room on the couch, an orange colored fox awakes from its slumber and looks to Naruko's direction. The fox is back to sleeping a few seconds later after figuring out what all the noise was about.

* * *

 _o Upstairs: Tama's Bedroom o_

"OH SHIT! TAMA! WE. GOT. TO. GOOOO!"

This was shouted out by Tsuki Uzumaki, a petite ten year old girl with the same exact features as her mother (six whisker marks in total) minus her silver colored eyes and the fact that she may be less, _defined_ , as her mother when she grows up.

…she also appears to have grabbed her sister Tama Uzumaki after finishing her sentence and promptly thrown her over her shoulder, ignoring her sister's squeaks of protest and whatever else was coming out of her mouth before her younger sister interrupted her.

Tama, twelve years old is a lot shyer than her sister brash sister–she can't even hurt a fly!–and doesn't look like her mom Naruko as she only received two whisker marks on each of her cheeks and her eyes.

Even for a twelve year old, she's beginning to enter the stage of womanhood, much to Naruko's joy and worry, and Tsuki's annoyance.

As Tsuki began to _sprint_ out of Tama's bedroom (the sister's sometimes sleep in the same room after spending some sister time) with said girl over her shoulders, she realized she had _**four**_ _ **seconds**_ left.

This left with only one option.

As Tsuki ran down the hall to the top of the stairs, she didn't see her mother downstairs and did something that absolutely shocked and scared Naruko and Tama.

With one small hand, Tsuki gripped the railing of the second floor of her house and threw herself and her sister too the living room below.

Naruko could only watch with extremely wide eyes, her shock making her unable to use her fast speed from being a kunoichi and even unable make a sound.

Tama however, was able to speak.

Not really speak as it was more like a terrified shriek.

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

And with a soft thud, they landed on the couch (Tama in the middle, Tsuki on the left), and right next to their pet fox Kurama, his full name that Tama graciously gave him after his first name.

Kurama the Sleepy Fox Rabbit Pet.

Kurama (the Sleepy Fox Rabbit Pet) merely clenched his closed eyes tighter in slight annoyance.

If Tsuki were to understand Kurama, she feels like he would have merely said, **"Tch, annoying brats..."**

Breathing heavily, Tsuki realized that what she did was pretty frickin' cool.

So she jumped up from the couch and began to dance and chant wildly, not noticing her mother slowly walking towards the living room and her older sister trembling slightly.

Tama was always the stereotypical "scaredy-cat" in most cases.

...maybe she gets it from her mother who had to deal with, _things_ , unsuitable for a growing young lady.

"WOOHOO! That was so awesome! I wonder if I can do it again..."

As Tsuki ponders what other "badassery" things she could do, her mother was checking up on her eldest daughter, who is still shaking from that jump she was forced to take with her sister.

Naruko bends to in front of the couch, gently puts a hand to her daughter's cheek and strokes her whisker marks lovingly, trying to soothe her daughter with her "motherly voice" as she dubs it.

"...don't worry Usagi-hime, I'll be back in just a bit. I'm going to talk with your sister really quick, okay?"

All Tama could do was nod shakily and silently hopes she won't punish Tsuki due to her cowardice.

" **Tsuki, get over here,** _ **now."**_

Out of her cheerful state Tsuki stood up straight in a flash-her back cracking in the process, and slowly turns to her mother and responds in a scared voice while finding the floor quite interesting.

"Y-yes, mama?"

She got a light flick to her forehead for her troubles making her yelp slightly in pain and look up to her mother's face.

"Baka~! What were you thinking Tsuki-hime? You could have seriously hurt both you and your sister! You know I wouldn't _actually_ do anything and yet you _jump_ off the railing? With your sister as well!"

Tsuki gained wide eyes.

Yep, totally forgot that this usually happens.

 _Pretty_ sure this happened yesterday.

And the day before that.

And the day before that day.

And the day before that day before that day.

Okay, Tama is sure that this happened like at _least_ a hundred times.

Tama's soft voice "M-mama, T-Tsuki didn't mean it...s-she was ju-"

Naruko merely shushes her as she goes back to rub her head slightly making her daughter slightly blush at the affection.

This always happens when her mama does this.

"It's fine it's fine, don't you worry your adorable butt Usagi-hime! I wasn't going to punish your sister for that," she then slightly mumbles "maybe a little later when you aren't around," and she turns to Tsuki with an evil grin on her face, **"She'll get punished right now for swearing in my home."**

Tsuki's eyes widen considerably and begins to back away from her mom, mumbling to herself incoherently.

"N-no! Please mama! Anything but that!"

Her mother deadpans.

"No Pokémon for a week."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tsuki's scream was so loud the neighbors heard it and immediately knew that that scream belonged to Tsuki as this has happened plenty of times before.

...her scream was also loud enough to knock down one of the many pictures alongside the walls of the house.

It was an old photo taken during Naruko's wedding.

Naruko in a beautiful and white wedding dress smiling brightly as tears of joy fall from her eyes while carrying her bride.

Who looked like an auburn haired goddess in the same colored wedding dress.

* * *

 _o In Naruko's Car o_

Naruko silently sighs as she enter her car from a needed grocery trip downtown-after she left her daughters at school of course.

It has been a really long time since she has seen Artemis. Eleven years to be exact.

Eleven years since she last heard her beautiful voice and laugh.

Eleven years since she last felt her touch.

Naruko shivers involuntarily in a random moment of lust.

 _Oh_ how she missed those passionate nights they spent in the same bed. All the moans, the groans, the pleasure and the screaming as they reach thei-

' _No! Stop thinking about that Naruko! Get a hold of yourself!'_ Shaking her head from her lust. Naruko sniffs slightly and realized that she was aroused. If the wet spot in her "mom jeans' were anything to go by.

Growling slightly to herself Naruko heads home to deal with her problem and silently praying to Hera and Hestia that she could one day they could be a family again.

She didn't know that her prayers would be answered when she got home.

* * *

 _o October Ninth – A Tent In a Forest Clearing o_

At a seemingly random spot in a forest in New York, a good dozen small tents are set up surrounding a very big one in the center

In that very tent in the center, inside the surprisingly massive space within it that defies all logic lays a woman in her bed, her front face down on the mattress and appears to be asleep.

' _Naruko...'_

* * *

 _o Chapter End o_

* * *

 **AN: This may turn out to be a fem!Naruto x Harem (only females) or just a strict fem!Naruto x Artemis pairing, Swampy has not decided yet.**

 **Edit 6/23/2016: Changed A few things (Chapter title in beginning, removed a lot 'O's from Tsuki's scream, Naruko is now 33 and one inch taller, Tsuki is now 10, Tama is now 12 also added a "title" to Kurama in his short appearance. Also I fixed the spelling in Kurama's name, Swampy apologizes that Swampy got it wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Swampy basks in your praise and thanks those who reviewed. Canon PJO starts in 2008, three years from current timeline.**

 **Disclaimer: SwampyMush does not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson Series.**

 _o Welcome to the Velvet Room o_ Transition/or Flashback

"Naruko" Normal Speech

' _Naruko'_ Normal Thought(s)

" _ **Rasengan!"**_ Jutsu Technique(s)/Anger

" **Kurama"** Biju/Monster/Demon Normal Speech

' _ **Kurama'**_ Biju/Monster/Demon Thought(s)

 _Chapter Infinity: The Universe_ Chapter Title

 _o Month Day ,Year – Scene o_ Current Scene and Time start of Chapter Only and Ending

 _\- o Month Day, Year – Scene o -_ Change In Scene or Time after Chapter Start

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Your Head Is a Mess_

* * *

 _o October Ninth 2005: Forest Clearing – Campsite o_

' _Naruko...'_

Artemis smiles softly in her sleep.

* * *

 _o Within the Mind of An Immortal Being o_

 _The minds of a god, goddess, and any other immortal being are very...complicated, so to speak._

 _While it is impossible to go within the minds of an immortal being, no matter how powerful one is, the owner of said mind however can "go" in their minds when they are in a state of relaxation, sleep, or are feeling quite depressed. Any of the three really._

 _The mind of Artemis-suffice to say-is quite beautiful._

 _It looks like the untouched areas from thousands of years ago that were free from pollution and mass deforestation._

 _Of course free from mortals as well._

 _The entire scenery is in the cover of night, a full moon shining as bright as it can be._

 _The night sky is a rich dark black, littered with so many stars that the normal eye couldn't possibly count all of them. There are the mountains that surround an entire forest in a circle and are high enough to look like they are piercing the sky._

 _Down to the forest, filled with many evergreen trees taller than normal lies a hidden lake within, the lake being surrounded by various wildlife. Owls, wolves, deer, rabbits and most of all a lot of foxes are seen either relaxing with one another or casually swimming in the cool water._

 _In the middle of the lake, is the breathtakingly beautiful goddess of the moon and hunt Artemis in a lovely long flowing silver sundress and appears to be...floating on top of the water?_

 _With her head in her knees, her auburn hair let loose flows with the sudden winds of the night._

 _She looks likes she is trembling._

' _Naruko...!'_

Hmm? It was said that the landscape of one's mindscape should clearly reflect the feel-

 _The full moon becomes...bloody._

 _The midnight black sky becomes a dark red._

 _Everything that was being illuminated from the moonlight changed to a bloody dark red._

Ah yes.

 _All of the animals that were once friendly to each other are now attacking one another senseless. Deer attacking deer. Owls attacking rabbits. Wolves snarling and biting baby deers. It is just a brutal slaughter._

That serene calm just a moment ago, that was the state of Artemis' mind from when she was still with her wife...

 _The hundreds of foxes that were up an about began to glow a dark red, all of them combining with one another and forming something massive._

...eleven.

 _The dark red light emanating from the growing tower foxes stopped._

…long.

 _It is now one massive fox, towering higher than the mountains. Nine tails behind it swing wildly without a care in the world and decimates the mountains with one swipe of its tail, thinking the tall pieces of rock as if it was nothing more than a bug under one's shoe._

…years.

 _The beast begins opens its mouth and a small dark blue ball forms, spinning wildly in many different directions and grows bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger._

...ago.

 _The fox aims the gigantic ball of swirling energy down to the lake._

 _Where Artemis sobs underneath the water._

And then...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

She wakes up.

" _ **BIJUDAMA!"**_

* * *

 _o Hunters of Artemis Campsite: Artemis' Tent o_

"AAAAA-!" Artemis' scream was cut off, her mouth covered by her own hands. She hopes she didn't disturb her hunters from the much needed rest after the long trek back from the Rockies.

' _This wouldn't be the first time...'_ She thought bitterly, shaking from her experience within her mindscape.

Artemis sighs shakily and runs a sweaty hand down her equally sweaty face. Her body actually sweating and silently relieved she decided to go commando and where nothing to bed.

While she isn't as endowed as or "sexy" as Aphrodite or even her sister Athena for that matter, Artemis still has an aura of "rugged beauty" around her.

Her body is built to perfection from all of those years of hunting, training, and also it helps to be a goddess. Her body isn't overly muscled, her smooth and hard stomach seems so pronounce even from afar has Artemis gathers her hair and ties it in a ponytail...

Artemis softly.

"Zoë, please come in."

Gah! She forgot she could do that!

Opening the tent flap, the lieutenant of Artemis Zoë Nightshade enters clad in a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. Her appearance can best be described as a, Persian princess. Dark hair tied into a ponytail with a silver circlet and topped off with a silver tiara, she has tanned copper skin, and is tall. Her dark brown eyes are cold yet show love to her sister in arms and has a regal expression on her face that-

Is ruined by her blush?

"M-milady, must you be naked...?"

Artemis blinks.

Once.

Twice.

A full blown golden blush makes its way to her cheeks and she soon covers her chest and her womanhood.

"KYAH! Zoë! D-don't look!"

Zoë apologizes immediately (a red blush on her cheeks) and makes her way out of Artemis's tent hastily.

* * *

 _o With Zoë_ o

Zoë completely forgot that Artemis became a bit shyer after being wed to Naruko...

And with Artemis's wife's name being said, Zoë sighs softly, standing just outside her own tent.

She looks up to the sky, seeing Apollo doing his regularly chariot run in his "amazing car" of his.

' _Naruko truly is lucky to deserve her love...'_

* * *

 _o Back With Artemis o_

Now fully dressed in the same outfit as her lieutenant was wearing, Artemis stretches her limbs earning her a few cracked bones. Grabbing her trusty trademarked bow, she makes her way out of her tent and stops just as she exits it.

 _ **!**_

' _Wasn't today...?!'_

She runs so fast that she is merely a blur to the other hunters-who are getting on their daily duties as they wake up one by one.

However, something small was in Artemis's way and unable to see it due to her speed and state of mind, she knocked it down.

"Owwie!"

 _Thud_

That it was actually her newest hunter. An eight year old demi-goddess of Aphrodite she rescued just a few days ago, Lyra.

Looking down, she sees the very adorable hunter rubbing her butt, her blonde hair in a signature "bed-head" that she and the other hunters noticed she had every time she woke up. Artemis looked on and could see that her ocean blue eyes were glimmering in unshed tears, no doubt from the fall she took.

Artemis feels guilt creeping into her heart.

Lyra has been through _so_ much.

Quickly bending down she gets the attention of the little hunter. "Are you okay, Lyra?"

Lyra's eyes widen and she immediately gets up and then bows.

"I-I'm sorry, m-milady! I-I didn't see where I was going. Please forgive me!"

Artemis's guilt weighs heavily in her heart now.

' _I hope uncle made that poor excuse of a human being_ _ **pay**_ _.'_

"Lyra, it's okay. It was my fault. You're not hurt are you?" Artemis says, her concerned silver colored eyes shining with worry making her hunter blush in embarrassment.

' _She always acts like how mama did.'_

"I-I'm okay now, thank you m-milady."

Artemis smiles lovingly at her, helps her up and sends her on her way with another hunter who passed by to help her get ready for the day of training she has with her mistress.

Her smile fades and she continues on her way to Zoë's tent and calls for her.

"Zoë, do you know what day it is?"

Some shuffling is heard within the tent and after a few more seconds, Zoe's response makes Artemis's blood run cold.

"It is Sunday Milady, the ninth of October."

...

...

...

Artemis struggles to stay on her feet.

"Milady?"

' _Tomorrow is...'_

"Milady are you okay?"

Artemis wasn't able to hear the worry in Zoë's voice.

She didn't she see her come out and nor did she see the rest of her hunters surrounding her, looking on with worry, especially Phoebe and Lyra.

' _The day we met...'_

Artemis sways to and fro.

' _Her birthday...'_

Zoë turns speechless.

' _The day we got married...'_

Tears fall freely down her cheeks and to the ground.

' _The day Naruko told me she was pregnant...'_

Artemis's eyes roll in the back of her head, and slowly but surely she falls backwards, her lieutenant trying to catch her but failed.

' _Tomorrow is the day I was forced to leave her eleven years ago...'_

Artemis's world then turned black.

* * *

 _o Flashback: October 10, 1988 – Long Island High School o_

 _Artemis couldn't believe it._

 _She was still attending this school, all because she lost a stupid bet against her brother..._

' _Arty, you really got to live a little, loosen up!' Were Apollo's last words to his sister and then he promptly high tailed the hell on out of there._

 _Though sitting alone in her first class of the day-Algebra Two- she sighs softly and is bored out of her mind._

 _She hasn't made a single 'friend' yet._

 _Despite the school having just started, Artemis has been the loner of the school. And while everyone knows her because of her natural beauty, she is most known as the "man-hating beauty" in which a group of senior guys trying to "get to know her better" (trying to get in her pants so-to-speak) during the first week of school, she promptly slapped the first guy closest to her, and when he fell to the ground, she stomped on his privates._

 _ **Hard.**_

 _That was the day where no male would even come near her and she is thankful for that._

 _Though she didn't really mind that one guy who was openly gay and they occasionally talk to one another but that is beside the point._

 _She feels-for a lack of a better word-lonely._

 _Usually she never feels this as she is mostly with her hunters the whole time but she was forced to leave them at Camp Half-Blood until Apollo says this stupid bet is over and she can return to her regular duties._

 _She hasn't even made a single girl friend._

' _Am I really that unapproachable?'_

 _..._

 _Artemis mentally face palms herself, 'I won't even answer that...'_

 _The chiming of the bell is heard and soon a swarm of other students (Including her somewhat of an acquaintance friend guy Michael, the openly gay man) enter and the teacher-she forgot her name!-waits for everybody to enter and take their seats._

 _After the second bell chimes, her teacher gets up-Artemis notices that she is quite young, and addresses the class._

" _Good morning class."_

 _She was responded with various good mornings, and Artemis heard them say her name, Ms. Kippling._

 _Ms. Kippling walks in front of her desk and continues speaking, "I know that you are all..._ eager _, to get on with today's lesson," some of the students snicker at her sarcasm, "but there is a new student here at LIHS, and I want you to give her a warm welcome."_

 _The class soon erupts in murmurs making Artemis and the teacher roll their eyes._

" _Please come in, Ms. Uzumaki."_

 _The door opens and everyone is speechless at the new girl._

 _Despite being at a short five feet two inches, the new girl came in with an aura of confidence that even took back Artemis. She idly notices her long tomato red hair, her odd violet pupil less eyes (Artemis's current mortal form has her with black hair and dark brown eyes), and especially her very weird three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks._

 _Her outfit is the strangest though, as she looks like a housewife with her high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress._

 _She actually looks quite beautiful..._

' _Where'd did that come from?!'_

 _The new girl stands to the chalkboard and writes her name down in what Artemis believes is in Japanese._

 _She turns around and faces the class, smiling brightly at the rest of the students, that very smile making Artemis feel...weird._

" _Nice to meet'cha! My name's Naruko Uzumaki. Please take care of be dattebane!"_

 _And that is the day Artemis,_ _the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment, met Naruko Uzumaki._

 _The Kyuubi Brat._

 _The Prankster of Konoha._

 _The Student of Jiraiya the Toad Sage._

 _The Second-Coming of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero._

 _The Saviour of the Elemental Nations._

 _That same Uzumaki that she will marry in just four years._

 _That same Uzumaki that she will gladly fade for._

* * *

 _o Chapter End o_

* * *

 _ **AN: Swampy was exhausted making this chapter.**_

 _ **Swampy wishes for those reading this to take care in their daily or nightly activities.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Swampy begs for forgiveness for this late chapter.**_

 **Disclaimer: SwampyMush does not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson Series.**

 _o Welcome to the Velvet Room o_ Transition/or Flashback

"Naruko" Normal Speech

' _Naruko'_ Normal Thought(s)

" _ **Rasengan!"**_ Jutsu Technique(s)/Anger

" **Kurama"** Biju/Monster/Demon Normal Speech

' _ **Kurama'**_ Biju/Monster/Demon Thought(s)

 _Chapter Infinity: The Universe_ Chapter Title

 _o Month Day ,Year – Scene o_ Current Scene and Time start of Chapter Only and Ending

 _\- o Month Day, Year – Scene o -_ Change In Scene or Time after Chapter Start

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Life_

* * *

 _o - Flashback - Konoha – Red Light District Alleyway o_

 _In an alleyway in the Red Light District of Konohagakure no Sato, sits a little girl who looks to be five years old near a very gross looking dumpster seeing as it is covered in graffiti and trash of course._

 _The alleyway itself looks much worse._

 _Even more graffiti, random viscid stains on the walls from perhaps thrown trash or from something more gross than that, there is a discarded pile of clothing on one side near the entrance, as well as a few boxes strewn about._

 _It also looks someone actually cleaned it up a little – though of course not enough. The pile of clothes are dirty, but they look to be used recently to clean up some of the stains on the wall as well as from recent graffiti. The boxes are actually stacked up in a way (and actually tied together) to act like a makeshift room of sorts, maybe even a makeshift house._

 _Inside of the- surprisingly spacious-makeshift house, is a plain yet still used pillow and a very tattered blanket folded neatly in front of it. In the corner on top of yet another box which is poorly labeled on the side that says, "RAMEN", the word being just a bunch of holes, poking the box to spell the word, and of course on top of the box is a few ramen cups, and a bowl of water._

 _The water seems useless for the ramen, seeing as there is no means of actually cooking it and starting a fire-which the owner of said house can't even make- would attract attention-again, something the owner didn't think about._

 _Getting back outside with the little girl, whose own name she is confused about due to what the other people have call her as she scurries her way around for food, though she is very sure her name is Naruko._

 _Or was it Naruto?_

 _She doesn't remember. Though both still sound a lot better than, what was it...0_

" _Demon whore?"_

 _Naruko doesn't know what a "whore" is, though she think it might have to do with those really pretty and nice ladies who sometimes help her out or teach her a few things, like writing._

 _If that is a bad word, than why are those ladies called them? Are they really a demon and a whore like her?_

 _Naruko shakes her head, her messy and unruly dark red hair shaking with her, and continues to try and close the lid on the surprisingly big garbage bin, her short height really not helping._

 _After a few more attempts, Naruko puffs out her whisker marked cheeks in annoyance, checks her dirty rag like dress for any sort of stain, and goes and looks for a stick to see if that could help._

* * *

 _o Inside Naruko's Home o_

 _After winning the very tough battle between the dumpster, Naruko decided to celebrate by eating ramen! Of course it won't be as great as cooked ramen, but it's still the food of the gods! Or so that kind man from the ramen store said to her after giving her some ramen to eat and she enjoyed it immensely._

 _Sitting down on her pillow, she begins to eat the uncooked ramen at a slow pace._

 _That is, until a shout from outside "her" alleyway actually made her drop her ramen and she quickly ran outside to where the shout came from, completely forgetting the dangers that come with showing her face._

* * *

 _o Red Light District: Near A Food Stand o_

" _Oi, gaki! Where are you? Man, I've been looking all over for you!"_

 _The one shouting this is none other than Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin of Konoha, with his hands cupping his mouth in order for his shout to reach Naruko's ears._

' _Tch, what a bitch...' He swears in his mind, 'Look at me, I can't even find my own god daughter.' Jiraiya shakes his head in guilt and sighs._

' _Hell, she doesn't even have a place to live! Just what is the old man doing in his office anyways...?'_

 _With another sigh, Jiraiya runs a hand down his face, and stands still to see if Naruko heard._

 _It wasn't every day that an S-Ranked Shinobi would stand in the Red Light District, Jiraiya was especially noticeable due to how tall he was, at a height of six feet two inches. He has waist-length spiky white hair that is tied into a pony tail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under both of his eyes that extend down his face. His current attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armor. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori. He carries a large scroll on his back, he has a tattoo on his left palm, and he adorns a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" on it._

 _Just as the legendary pervert was going to shout out for his god daughter, he was soon knocked into the ground by said girl and a let out a grunt of pain._

" _JI-SAN!"_

 _Groaning slightly, Jiraiya looks onto his stomach to see Naruko, in all her rags and dirty face looking down on him with a big smile._

" _You, came back, Ji-san!"_

 _Jiraiya didn't know what came over him, but seeing his god daughter in the same state as she was when he last visited her half a year ago, he said something that changed the entire shinobi world. Though they of course didn't know it._

" _Neh Naruko-chan," He said, immediately getting her attention, her head tilting to the side cutely._

" _You want to be my adoptive daughter?"_

 _..._

* * *

...

And thus began Naruko's new life and adventure within the Elemental Nations.

Filled with bonds.

 _o Forest of Death o_

" _TOU-SAN HELP ME!"_

 _Being chased by the abnormally large forest creatures of the Forest of Death, Naruko ran for her life as her father watches from the tall trees above._

" _Come on Naruko-chan! Run a little bi-!" Jiraiya was cut off due to the sudden noise behind him, a giant spider falling down from its web and its sixteen eyes boring into his._

" _GAH! NARUKO! SAVE ME!"_

 _Jiraiya promptly dived down to where his daughter was, picked her up, and soon began to run out of the forest._

 _o Ichiraku Ramen Stand o_

" _Neh, Inu!"_

 _The Dog masked ANBU that was sitting on the stool reading his "bible" and enjoying his ramen at this underrated food stand looks to his left and sees Naruko, in all her very small glory looking at him from her stool, dressed in an attire Kakashi hasn't seen since she died during the Kyuubi attack._

" _What's up?"_

 _She points to his "bible",_ _Icha-Icha Paradise, and looks at him questionably._

" _What's with the book? There are a lot of books at home that look the same! Tou-san always says that when I'm older, he'll pass down his legacy!"_

 _Kakashi didn't know if he should be proud or worried._

 _o Konoha Park o_

 _Hand in hand with his older brother, Sasuke looked around the playground to see if there was any other kid who wouldn't be sent away by their own parents-due to him being an Uchiha- to play but is out of luck._

 _That is, until a girly voice calls from the swings._

 _Sasuke noticed that she was wearing this really nice clothing, clothing meant for high members of the clans of Konoha, but doesn't recognize it whatsoever. Though he did notice this weird spiral thing on her shirt._

" _Ya want to go on the swings together? It'll be fun!"_

 _Itachi, clad in his ANBU armor, tries to nudge Sasuke forward but is unable to due to Sasuke already have started running toward the girl._

 _He didn't see the big smile on his little brother's face, but he could feel it._

* * *

Filled with annoyances.

 _o Konoha: The Academy o_

 _Twitch._

 _Twitch._

 _Both of Naruko and Sasuke's eyes twitch at the sight of the two fangirls fighting over Sasuke's affections._

 _Naruko sighs, palming her face and shakes it in annoyance._

" _I hope I'm not on a team with her..."_

 _She jinxed herself, her academy instructor Iruka announcing Team Seven's members._

" _...and Team Seven will consist of Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake."_

 _The thuds against the desks in the classroom were loud and came from Sasuke and Naruko._

 _Sasuke turns his head to his only friend and glares at her, making Naruko put up her hands in defense._

" _Hey don't blame me!" The glare worsened, "Hey, at least we have each other right, Sasuke-baka?"_

 _The shrieks of Sakura didn't really help._

* * *

Filled with many challenges

 _o Land of Waves o_

" _Damnit! Why can't I do this?!"_

 _Naruko struggle to get up in the battlefield in The Land of Waves, her opponent being the Kiri dressed hunter-nin, Haku, the same boy she met after training hard one night._

 _Her standard kunoichi attire all bloody and cut up from her first real fight-nothing like the mock fights she had with her dad, this is real._

 _Haku sighs silently, slowly coming out of an ice mirror from the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals technique that trapped Naruko and her teammate Sasuke, and he prepares to deal the final blow._

 _Naruko seeing this gains wide eyes._

' _NO! I'm not going to die! No_ _ **t toDAY!'**_

 _Naruko's world exploded in a bright orange light._

* * *

Filled with love.

 _o Konoha: Dango Shop o_

 _Jiraiya sat awkwardly in front of her daughter and girlfriend in a dango shop. The customers and owner just staring at them expectantly._

 _He coughs getting the attention of one Anko Mitarashi who was eating her dango like it was any other day and one blushing Naruko in her lap whose eyes were looking at the ground._

" _S-so..." Jiraiya pauses for a second, struggling to find words._

" _How'd you guys meet?"_

 _Anko clad in her revealing outfit still fit for battle was about to respond, her head resting on the smaller girl head, was about to respond but was cut off by the legendary pervert._

" _Did you have sex yet?"_

* * *

Filled with hardships.

 _o Valley of the End o_

 _Laying down in a pool of her own blood caused by one of her closest friends (not that she would say it out loud), Naruko realizes something._

 _And so she laughs._

 _For a long time._

 _Tears running down her face._

 _Soon enough, her girlfriend and her teacher Kakashi come, obviously worried for two different reasons._

" _N-naru-chan," Anko's voice is timid and soft, something very unlike her, "Are you okay?"_

 _Her response was silence, Naruko's laughing having stopped as Anko finished her question._

 _Naruko's tears still kept falling, one bloody hand going up to her face and forcefully shuts her eyes as more tears fall._

" _I-I'm, so weak. Anko-chan!"_

* * *

Filled with pain.

 _o After Pein's Defeat in Konoha: Village Outskirts o_

 _Emotionless, Naruko stares down at the tree where the memorial she created for her adoptive father Jiraiya lies._

 _She is accompanied by Anko, Konan, and Tsunade._

 _Anko and Tsunade having recovered from their lost battles and Konan after she sworn her loyalty to Naruko._

 _Everyone stays silent._

 _However the silence is cut off by Naruto's shaky voice._

" _A-rigatou, t-tou-sama..."_

* * *

Filled with even more pain.

 _o During the Fourth Shinobi War o_

 _Gasping and groaning in pain, Naruko's nine-tailed beast form soon began to fade, the orange glow dying down, and falls to her knees and onto the extremely decimated ground of,_ _ **her**_ _, dimension._

 _Her Rinnegan left eye and Mangekyo Sharingan right eye bleed (given to her by Sasuke and transplanted by Sakura), bleeds as if she was crying._

 _Coughing blood, Naruko struggles to look up at the source of her problem._

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki._

 _She is the cause of all her pain._

 _She used her for her own selfish dream._

 _She basically killed Jiraiya._

 _Anko..._

 _Konan._

 _Tsunade._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sakura._

 _Kakashi._

 _Yamato._

 _Sai._

 _Lee._

 _Shikamaru._

 _Chouji._

 _Ino._

 _Neji._

 _Kiba._

 _Konohamaru._

 _She_ _ **fucking killed.**_

 _ **All.**_

 _ **Of.**_

 _ **Her.**_

 _ **Precious.**_

 _ **People!**_

" _ **Naruko! Don't let it end like this!"**_ _Kuruma's voice resonates from within her mind._

" _ **We have no choice! We have to do our last resort!"**_

 _With a sudden newfound strength that made Kaguya raise a delicate eyebrow, Naruko stood up, her tailed beast form coming back with a vengeance._

 _Soon puffs of smoke appear all around Kaguya and Naruto._

 _Hundreds of thousands of shadow clones appear in the destroyed wasteland of the dimension._

 _Kaguya looked on with boredom, merely wondering what made the girl gain confidence,_

 _Surely she must have broken when she ripped the throat out of her two lovers?_

 _Her bored gaze soon turned into one of shock, noticing the intricate seals that each individual shadow clone had on her person._

 _Her shock made her opponent smirk._

" _This is the only way to end this war."_

 _The seals begin to glow, silver._

 _And then._

" _ **If I'm going to die."**_

 _Naruko's dojutsu eyes fill with blood._

" _ **I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!"**_

 _Each Naruko Shadow Clone seals glow a blinding light._

 _And then._

 _..._

 _..._

...

Naruko wakes up on a gigantic building.

A building she would later recognize as the Empire State Building in New York.

Somewhere far, far, far, far, far away from the destroyed world she called a home.

* * *

 _o Chapter End o_

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews are Swampy's only source of food.**_

 _ **Swampy is too lazy to ask for beta reader.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _ **Swampy was not feeling well, Swampy feels unhealthy.**_

 **Disclaimer: SwampyMush does not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson Series.**

 _o Welcome to the Velvet Room o_ Transition/or Flashback

"Naruko" Normal Speech

' _Naruko'_ Normal Thought(s)

" _ **Rasengan!"**_ Jutsu Technique(s)/Anger

" **Kurama"** Biju/Monster/Demon Normal Speech

' _ **Kurama'**_ Biju/Monster/Demon Thought(s)

 _Chapter Infinity: The Universe_ Chapter Title

 _o Month Day ,Year – Scene o_ Current Scene and Time start of Chapter Only and Ending

 _\- o Month Day, Year – Scene o -_ Change In Scene or Time after Chapter Start

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Connected_

* * *

 _o October Tenth 2005 – Mt. Olympus: Apollo's Temple – Doctor's Office o_

After Artemis' fainting spell, the hunters went into a state of panic and when her mistress is unable to-seeing as she just fainted, Zoë took charge and calmed her sisters down and with only one person in mind, called Apollo via IMS to take his sister to his personally infirmary.

An infirmary he has to house those he cares about which is a few gods and goddesses.

He actually had the Cyclopes all those centuries ago build a specially made infirmary just for his sister and later, a special ward for the women he had bedded and had children ever since he found out about the art of lovemaking.

He has artworks and pictures of every single woman that gave birth here (a severe rule he broke many times and if his father would find out, he would be severely punished), just at the wall where the bed his lovers had given birth on.

Though he has no sort of "souvenir" of that strange girl that plagued his dreams for a straight year, only being able to watch as this "red haired goddess" go through a very tough life, with him not necessarily there each step of the way that made him fall head over heels with her.

...he could have _sworn_ it was Naruko.

But of course she only had eyes for his sister and his memory his oddly fuzzy so he dismissed her as a possibility.

Getting back to what he is supposed to be doing, Apollo shakes his head, his golden blonde "surfer hair" getting messier, gets up from his chair in his Doctor's Office (which is quite what one would expect a Doctor's Office would look like) and makes his way to his sister's infirmary.

* * *

 _o Infirmary: Artemis Care o_

Apollo shuts the door as quiet as he could as to not disturb her sister. Looking up from his clipboard (it is just a bunch of doodles on the board itself) and looks around his patient's room and still is in slight awe of it.

Artemis' special infirmary looks like the inside of a cabin in the middle of a forest with a bear skin carpet, random heads of hunted animals mounted on the wall (which so happens to be all wood) though of course looking as clean as how an infirmary should be.

On the bed that has its frame and head board being wood and has an intricate handmade carving of the "standard" forest life, lies Artemis. Her breathing being slow and steady and not haven't woken up yet since her fainting spell.

It's still a surprise that Artemis didn't find out that he made this room (nor does she know of the room where is previous loves laid), he merely brought her in one day when the Cyclopes were ready to build this room, telling her how it should look if it was the room of a huntsman/woman as to get even closer to his beloved sister.

Granted that was a _long_ time ago with their relationship being closer than it is today that she didn't question why he needed her thoughts on this room in her temple.

After it was done she merely stated with a wide smile, a smile only shown when she is elated or feeling quite comfortable, that it was perfect and she couldn't wait to just spend some time together there.

Apollo winces slightly.

It took a few hundred centuries but now they are spending time together.

Walking slowly to the bed, Apollo stares down at his sister with soft eyes.

' _Really wish dad didn't enact that stupid law...'_

True the "You can't see your kids after they are born and can't involve yourselves in their lives as well alongside your lover" law really put a damper on most of the Olympians moods.

Apollo growls, oddly sounding like a wolf.

' _Stupid man whore ass poor excuse of a fucking dad...'_

Artemis took being separated from her wife and daughter _really_ hard. Especially since  
Tama was her first daughter and Naruko is the first person for Artemis to truly feel a bond of love between one another.

Not like that Orion prick.

Apollo sighs...

' _Hopefully uncle P's new kid won't be an ass.'_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice how tears began to fall from the suddenly clenched eyes of his sister.

He didn't even see her silvery godly aura until it basically exploded and sent him flying through his temple and into another one, the walls of his and that temple being destroyed with him, mostly marble being sent everywhere.

If that didn't alert mostly anyone, he sure as hell thinks her scream of anguish was heard by every immortal being on Mount Olympus.

* * *

 _o Athena's Temple: Forbidden Secret Library o_

Coughing harshly and getting up from the rubble that broke his fall, Apollo gets up as quick as he could to go back to his sister.

"Apollo! What did you do this time? And was that Artemis?"

Apollo's head turned to the source of the voice so fast, his neck and spine cracked.

If that was actually even possible.

Sitting down on quite a fancy chair next to an equally fancy table made of the finest of materials is Athena, goddess of wisdom and other various titles with a book in her hand making Apollo realize that he was sent flying into his other sister's temple and in her forbidden library.

Athena wears a tight fitting, plain white Roman toga-didn't think Naruko had it in her to make Athena not hate her Roman aspect and Rome when they first met years ago!-and decided to leave her midnight black hair loose instead of in its usual "professional look"-again, Naruko made her relax more!-and her stormy grey eyes narrow at Apollo in annoyance.

Apollo chuckles nervously, slowly backing away to the hole he just made in small little shuffles.

"H-Hey sis! I just uh, wanted to pass by and uh..."

He stops from the sounds of a _lot_ of owls "hooting" from behind. He turns his head slowly and sweats out of pure nervousness as there is indeed, thousands of owls blocking the way out-sucks he can't just teleport the flying hell out of someone else's temple!

" _Hoot..."_

A face full of owl scares the living crap out of Apollo as the sudden bird face and close sound made him stumble backwards and fall on his ass. The surprisingly menacing baby owl flies to the ground in front of him on a book that was thrown from his sudden entry-holy crap that's a lot of books he doesn't want to clean up now that he sees the extent of the damages done to the library, and the bird takes small steps at him with a fierce glare that has him crawling backwards.

He notices in the corner of his eyes that Athena got up and slowly walked to him as her eyes fill with the many ways to completely _destroy_ her brother for ruining her library and disturbing her reading.

She clutches the very famous novel in her right hand.

It was on her favorite part too!

Just as Athena was about to open her mouth and command her owls to basically destroy Apollo, her hand that clenches her book extending towards her brother, she made a mistake.

A really bad one.

She flashed Apollo what she was reading.

He didn't get the whole title as some of it was covered by her fingers, but he did make out two things.

The title; _Icha Icha._

And two; A picture of what appears to be a red haired young woman wearing a lovely silk kimono with an orange colored fox on it. The fox basically takes up the whole kimono-minus the scattered white areas it doesn't cover, as it looks like it has its nine tails wrapping around the woma-

Wait.

...Are those two girls wrapped around the kimono clad woman's arm?

With such speed that shocked Athena and himself, Apollo snatched the book from his sister's hands and gets a closer look of the cover.

Athena and Apollo's eyes widen in shock. Athena's due to how her _loud mouthed_ brother took her one of her most prized possession and that her super-duper secret is out and Apollo's eyes widen as he realizes what the books is.

It's the first book Naruko published.

And it's filled with pure lesbian smut.

...and the main character is Naruko.

...

...

...

Apollo could feel the golden ichor that is his blood fall down from his nose.

"W-whoa 'thena," Apollo pauses to wipe his nose with his hand, "D-didn't think you enjoyed this kind of stuff..." and before Apollo was about to open his mouth to get some answers as to why his sister would read this kind of stuff-being a virgin goddess-but was cut off by sniffling sounds.

Apollo's eyes widen and looks to his sister who struggling and failing not to cry, her eyes welled up with tears of embarrassment and fear as she thinks Apollo would spread her secret.

Just as Athena was going to teleport out of her temple and stay in hiding for a few centuries, she is stopped by the sudden hug Apollo gave her and being a good two heads taller than his sister, Athena's head was cradled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a comforting manner.

"Don't cry 'thena. It's okay, nothing wrong with reading that stuff, I mean, Artemis did marry a girl after all. So who cares if you like reading porn? And I guess it is somewhat understandable that you would read that kind of novel but either way-"

"...'t like readin' porn."

Apollo looks down at Athena in confusion and notices in the corner of his eye that many of the books on the gigantic bookcase that got destroyed by him were all the same Icha Icha novels.

"Then why do you read it?"

Athena shuts her eyes and breaths out shakily.

"...because they have Naruko in it..."

...

...Oh.

...Oh!

More blood drips down Apollo's nose but he quickly wipes it away.

' _Well, how the hell will Artemis react?'_

Apollo's eyes widen.

"Oh shit!"

Apollo kisses the top of his sister's head gently and whispers something into her ear making her eyes widen. He ends the hug he had on his sister, salutes to her, and promptly sped out the very hole he came in making the owls that were waiting for their mistress's command scatter.

* * *

 _o Apollo's Temple: Outside Infirmary o_

After some super-fast running that would make Hermes jealous, Apollo skids to a stop in front of his infirmary and is greeted to the sight of someone he doesn't see at all.

His "father" Zeus, in all his "mighty glory".

Zeus turns around and questions his son in his regular arrogant voice, making said son eyes narrow.

"What is the meaning of all this Apollo? Why is Artemis's aura unstable?"

Apollo didn't know why he suddenly got angry.

Maybe it was his father's arrogant voice that he has heard for almost his entire life that put him over the edge.

Maybe it was because he was a shit ruler and fucked over the good titans.

Maybe it was because his "father" is a man whore.

Maybe it was because he caused a great deal of pain to his loyal wife.

Or maybe it was because he abandoned him, his sister, and his mother for a good century.

Maybe it was because he couldn't even _see_ his surrogate mother Leto.

Maybe, just maybe, it was because his law hurt his dear sister.

Either way, Apollo (?) _snapped._

" **None of your** _ **fucking**_ **business old man."**

Apollo's voce grew demonic and his power rose dramatically, an orange aura surrounding him and it slightly scared Zeus but that quickly diminished when in all of his arrogance, Zeus remembered his place as "King of the Gods" and he let loose his godly aura to try and match his "sons" but realized that Apollo's was still climbing higher than his own.

Zeus became scared again but he had to at least a bit intimidating.

"Y-you dare disrespect your father? The "King of the Gods"?!

Apollo's aura grew so bright that Zeus actually had to look away and when it died down, the son that he thought looked like a playboy surfer dude, was replaced by someone else.

Now...

If Zeus knew who Naruko was, he would have thought that Apollo's new appearance would like exactly like one of her relatives.

In fact, he would have thought that he now looked like Naruko's older brother...

Though Zeus wouldn't exactly know as Naruko is quite short and had dark red hair.

Apollo's "new" look had him at a height of six feet, short blonde spiky hair, and with the exact same whisker marks as Naruko. He was also wearing what appears to be some kind of battle armor, designed in a way as if it was from another world.

...

" _ **Get the hell away from my sister 'ttebayo!"**_

* * *

 _o Chapter End o_

* * *

 **AN:** _ **Swampy does not understand Guestooooooo's review and is now confused if it should only be Naruko x Artemis or with Athena as well.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Response to Guest: My good person, whoever you are, Swampy doesn't give a fadoodle. Yes. A fadoodle. For Swampy wishes Swampy did however, let Swampy give some words.**

 **One. Your first few sentences do not make sense. Here it is, "Futanari is disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself. Oh? Neither is futa?"**

 **...You might be missing a whole sentence in there.**

 **This is a work of fiction.** _ **Fiction.**_ **Hence the title of the website. Fan(Swampy)Fiction (Not Real)**

 **Also, why is futanari compared to gore and vore?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **If you do not know what that is, just leave it at that if you have a weak stomach.**

 **Swampy hasn't even stated that futanari was involved.**

 **Anyways, Swampy is not a little bitch thank you very much, and Swampy says that** _ **you**_ **guest reviewer are one due to how you are not reviewing in an actual account.**

 **Ahem,** _ **pussy.**_

 **:P**

 **...Swampy has dragged this out too much, enjoy the chapter and if you didn't really want to read this, then you should have stopped reading 178 words ago. Make it 183.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Swampy Mush does not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson Series.**

 _o Welcome to the Velvet Room o_ Transition/or Flashback

"Naruko" Normal Speech

' _Naruko'_ Normal Thought(s)

" _ **Rasengan!"**_ Jutsu Technique(s)/Anger

" **Kurama"** Biju/Monster/Demon Normal Speech

' _ **Kurama'**_ Biju/Monster/Demon Thought(s)

 _Chapter Infinity Warfare: All the Hate_ Chapter Title

 _o Month Day, Year – Scene o_ Current Scene Location and Time Start of Chapter Only

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Don't Waste Time Thinking, You'll Never Remember_

* * *

 _o Uzumaki Household: After Apollo's (Naruto's?) Rage o_

"Ah! Good morning, Naruko. Would you like some help?"

Naruko gives her neighbor Sally Jackson a grin and shakes her head, her hands full with the groceries she had bought during her trip to the nearest supermarket and not wanting to make a lot of trips back and forth, and she decided to carry more than half of the bags with her.

Now she realizes that she can't even open her door and it has been a few minutes since she called for Kurama to open the door but of course he didn't come whatsoever.

' _Lazy fox...'_

As Naruko was about to respond to her friend of nine years, the twenty eight year old mother walked from the front door of her beautiful two story house and crossed the yard and into Naruko's, grabbing the keys that were dangling from Naruko's back pocket and open the door.

She would have, but Sally dropped the keys right in front of Naruko.

 _And_ so, Sally bent down right down in front of her friend-her crush!-and slowly picked the keys up, her tight jeans making her butt look quite slappable, so to say.

Naruko forces herself to look up, but she slowly does so while looking from her friend's plump butt and to her back, where her long wavy brown hair cascades down like a waterfa-

Ah!

Sally's light blue eyes are filled with an emotion Naruko has seen a few times in her life and she gulps slightly, making Sally smirk.

As Naruko was about to speak nothing more than a stuttered mess of words, she feels a certain power she hasn't felt from when she fought Kaguya and entered this world.

The power of her own _**Tailed Beast Form.**_

It has been so long since she felt that power, she hasn't been able to figure out why Kuruma was unsealed from her and why he turned into an adorable little fox-not that she would tell him mind you-but so far in all her twenty years of being in this world, the only thing she had chakra wise were her _**Shadow Clones**_ , her _**Henge**_ technique, and her fast regeneration and fast speed. No _**Rasenshuriken**_ or any other jutsu she has learned in the Elemental Nations were available after she arrived here.

Naruko quickly got out of her stupor, made her friend stand up straight-earning a squeak of surprise, got her keys, and unlocked the door with foot (her hands still full with reusable shopping bags) and quickly went inside.

"SorrySallygottodosomethingbye!"

And the door shut a bit too loudly.

... In Naruko's case, it was quite thankful that she told Sally of her _unique_ past after she, disposed, of that horrible poor excuse of a man that Sally was forced to seduce in order to protect her newborn son Percy. The two became quick friends after that and to make sure that she can protect her new friend and her son, Naruko offered a house next to hers and she may or may not have pulled some strings with a henged clone.

All Sally could do was stare at the door in confusion for a few moments until she shook her head with a small smile, making her way back to her home to check on her sick and still sleeping son.

' _She sure is weird sometimes...'_

She got to her door and turns her head to stare back at Naruko's home, her smile growing.

' _But I wouldn't change her for the world...'_

And with that, Sally open the door and went inside, closing the door quietly.

* * *

 _o Inside Uzumaki Household o_

After a hasty retreat into her home, Naruko drops the bags on her marble kitchen counter (in the kitchen obviously), runs out of her kitchen and to her living room and cups her mouth with both hands and shouts.

"OI KURAMA! WHERE ARE YA?!"

...

...

No response.

"KURAMA! WHERE'S YOUR LAZY A-oof!"

Naruko was immediately knocked to the ground by a red orange, the force of whatever hit her was strong enough to send her to her back with a loud grunt.

" **Urusai, gaki! I heard you the first time!"**

Naruko could feel the fox moving on her stomach, right on the spot where the little bugger hit her.

" **Tch, ruined my naAAAAAP!"**

Kurama was sent flying to the ceiling where he makes the ceiling crack and falls back down and onto the couch with a soft thud.

" **D-damn you, brat..."**

Both woman and fox lay down for a bit.

...

...

...

Before Naruko quickly sits up with a scream, her hands on her head.

"AH SHIT! I FORGOT!"

Getting up, Naruko makes a dash to where Kurama is and pick him up from his arms and shakes him wildly. Not noticing that the fox grows angrier.

"Did you feel that, Kurama! It was your power! I felt that crap like four minutes a-"

 _Scratch_! S _cratch! Scratch!_

Multiple scratch marks appears on Naruko's face and she yelps in pain quickly covers her face with her hands, dropping Kurama back onto the couch during the process.

With an inaudible sigh, Kurama shakes his whole body, and takes a seating positon, his head held high and looking to his friends face.

" **I know, Naruko."**

Hearing Kurama's serious voice, Naruko stops her comedic flailing around and soon her face became serious, the scratch marks quickly fading away.

"So? What're we gonna do now? I already sent clones to school, Tama and Tsuki are safe right now."

Naruko blinks. One clone dispelling.

"Also Sally and Percy are okay."

Kurama nods again and rubs his nose with his paw, quickly progressing the conversation now that the girls, Sally's and Percy's safety

" **We have to find a way to investigate. I wasn't able to** _ **exactly**_ **pinpoint who was using it, I just know that whoever was using my power and wherever they are, they aren't within reach. By normal means anyways..."**

The fox sighs again, **"Though it might have something to do with** _ **them**_ **."**

Naruko stiffens like a wooden board, knowing who "them" was.

"Gods damnit."

...

" **We have to track down Artemis."**

* * *

 _o Mount Olympus: Throne Room o_

The King of the Gods (and Goddesses) opens his eyes quickly.

His lighting blue eyes narrow in confusion as he looks around the almost empty throne room-his sister Hestia, tending to the hearth in the middle and the only one besides him in the room.

Zeus slightly groans and puts a hand to his head, realizing that he has one splitting headache that seems to be getting worse as the seconds pass by.

It hasn't hurt this much ever since Athena broke out of his mind...

With a few mutters to himself, Zeus gets up from his throne and lumbers his way to his temple. Head hurting even more with each step.

He didn't notice that Hestia, in her younger form, stared at his retreating form and giggled softly into her hands, her fiery red eyes filled with mischief.

' _If only you knew, dear brother.'_

And with that, Hestia stared back to the hearth, its flames seeming to be brighter than it was before Zeus woke up.

* * *

 _o Chapter End o_

* * *

 _ **AN: Swampy doesn't know why Swampy made Sally somewhat of a flirt.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Swampy also has no idea where this story is going.**_

 _ **...Maybe Swampy should have planned this story out.**_

 _ **Swampy is still confused regarding somethings involving this story.**_

 _ **Until next time somewhere in July, for Swampy must do AP summer work for next year of school.**_

 _ **Swampy shouldn't have asked to take four of them.**_

 _ **Sad face.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **:(**_

* * *

 _Character Bio for Current Timeline – 2005:_

 _Naruko Uzumaki_

Current Age: 33

Birthday: October 10, 1972(?)

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Weight: She refuses to say

Eye Color: Velvet and pupil less

Hair Color: Dark red with blonde highlights

Most Notable Feature: Three whisker marks on each of her cheeks.

Past Lovers: Anko Uzumaki (Deceased), Konan Uzumaki (Deceased), Artemis Uzumaki (Left Her)

Her Favorite Thing in the World: Her Family and she guesses Kurama.

 _Artemis Uzumaki_

Current Age: Somewhere between none of your business.

Birthday: Forgot.

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Weight: She'll turn you into a Jackalope for asking that.

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Auburn

Most Notable Feature: The fact that she can and will turn most men into Jackalopes, same with anyone who messes with her Naruko and children.

Lover: Naruko Uzumaki (She was forced to leave her)

Her Favorite Thing in the Word: Her family (Naruko and her daughters and The Hunt.

 _Tama Hana Uzumaki_

Current Age: 12

Birthday: July 13, 1993

Height: 4 foot 11 and a half inches

Weight: S-she doesn't want to say...

Eye Color: Violet, with pupils

Hair Color: Blonde

Most Notable Feature: Two whisker marks on both of her cheeks or her really shy personality.

Crush: "...m-maybe I-I like s-someone I kno-" Gah! She fainted!

Her Favorite Thing(s) in the World: Mama, Tsuki, and Mom.

 _Tsuki Miho Uzumaki_

Current Age: 10

Birthday: May 1, 1995

Height: 4 feet 9 inches-she's not short!

Weight: "Huh? You have a death wish"?

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Dark Red

Most Notable Feature: Either her brash personality, her whisker marks, or her adorable freckles on her face

Crush: "U-urusai! You don't need to know!"

Her Favorite Thing in the World: "Poké-!" *flick to the forehead ensues* "I-I'm just kidding, mama!" Her family...and pokemon!

 _Kurama_ _the Sleepy Fox Rabbit Pet_

Current Age: Older than you

Height: He doesn't care

Weight: Still light enough to scratch your eyes out.

Eye Color: _**"**_ **Google 'What is the average color of a fox's eyes?' and then you'll probably know."**

Fur Color: An orange color

Most Notable Feature: His laziness

Favorite Thing in the World: **"Zzz..."**

 _Apollo_ (Naruto #$%?)

?: "Well this isn't good...!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Swampy Mush does not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: It's (Almost) the Same_

* * *

 _o Flashback: Another Dimension o_

" _A-ah man, this really frickin' hurts..."_

 _..._

" _ **I-I know, Naru-koi. I feel what you feel, r-remember?"**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sighs only to stop short as he starts coughing blood, the dark red liquid running down his mouth and chin as he lays in a crater in the same shape as his body against a mountainside._

" _ **Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, you'll heal fast enough to get up. Just wait a little bit, okay?"**_

 _Naruto sighs softly, forcing himself to not cough up blood again._

" _T-thanks, Akemi-chan."_

 _Both lovers stay quiet, as a gentle breeze flows over Naruto's body. His blonde hair and tattered outfit swaying with the wind. The only sound being the dripping of his blood to the ground._

 _The ground that happens to be quite destroyed. That is to say as well_

 _...That's just the tip of the iceberg so-to-speak._

 _That doesn't look as destroyed as say the massive craters that stretches for miles upon miles._

 _Where the all of the villages, great or not, used to be._

 _But that is essentially in another dimension, with Naruto and his partner having been forced to fight Kaguya in her own dimension after the demise of Sasuke. But that still didn't save this dimension from the fight._

 _It sure was quite the fight. He, and the rest of Team Seven were barely managed to kill Madara and Kaguya's will, Zetsu, despite the latter being more annoying than the former._

 _It was also quite lucky that Obito switched sides._

 _But that luck shriveled into dust._

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki is a force to be reckoned with. What felt like days upon days of fighting was only just a couple of hours. There wasn't a single moment of rest, which the three ninja (Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) realized after the death of Obito and Kakashi._

 _Kaguya didn't show mercy. She didn't show mercy when she obliterated Konoha, why would she now?_

 _Naruto forces his now healed arm up, his hand resting against his eyes as he clenches them shut._

' _Don't cry…'_

 _..._

 _..._

' _D-don't fucking cry...!'_

 _..._

 _..._

" _ **O-oi! Naruto! Calm do-!"**_

" _Hmm? You're_ still _alive?"_

 _Akemi's eyes widen in surprise and shock at the voice of Kaguya. She could have sworn there was more time!_

 _The soft steps of Kaguya slowly make its way to Naruto._

Approximately two hundred steps left.

 _Kaguya sighs, sounding as if she was truly surprised._

" _To think this would drag out this long."_

Approximately one hundred and sixty seven steps left.

 _The Rabbit Goddess shakes her head sadly._

" _And I was even forced to kill every last one you. I mean, you have truly exceeded my expectations in how long you...ninja, can fight and unwinnable fight."_

Approximately one hundred steps left.

 _Kaguya stops and stares at Naruto, who still has his hand to his face._

" _Can you even hear me?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Naruto moves his hand down, his eyes no longer clenched but still closed._

 _Kaguya sighs again but this time in frustration._

" _You just had keep fighting. All of this," Kaguya gestures with her hands to the landscape around her despite Naruto not seeing this. And if she could but seeing as it is destroyed, she would gesture at the Elemental Nations, "Would have been avoided if you just submitted in the beginning."_

Approximately forty five steps left.

" _Now the_ _ **Infinite Tsukuyomi**_ _is useless, and I have to spend time finding another world. My, a millennia of time and effort, wasted..."_

 _..._

 _..._

" _Ten steps left..."_

 _Kaguya stops and stares at Naruto in confusion. Despite her advanced hearing, she was unable to hear the ninja's words. She didn't expect him to talk after all._

 _Humph, maybe he's saying goodbye to his...lover._

 _The slow steps of Kaguya make it to Naruto, and she stands only a couple feet away from his stuck body in the cliffside. Deciding that a simple throat ripping would suffice, Kaguya raises her pale white hand to Naruto's throat._

' _Naruto', smirks and in a poof of smoke, he is replaced by one of the handsome males from his_ _ **Oiroke Gyaku Haremu no Jutsu.**_

 _And with a sexy smile, the clone opens his eyes only to wink at her as he disappears in a poof of smoke, leaving as fast as he did when he came._

" _Neh Kaguya..."_

 _Kaguya's eyes widen in shock._

' _How did...!'_

" _Sorry it was a waste of time for you..." Naruto wasn't sorry whatsoever, "but don't worry, ya won't need to worry about finding a new world..."_

 _For some reason, as if an unknown force was stopping her and was binding her arms and feet, Kaguya wasn't able to do anything to stop her opponent._

 _The ground began to glow, slowly becoming brighter than the last second as it continues on._

 _Naruto, Kaguya, and her dimension slowly crumbled, literally and metaphorically._

 _There is no point in worrying._

 _The war is over._

 _With no one truly winning._

 _A dream crushed._

 _A place to call home, destroyed._

* * *

 _o The Void o_

 _Two pale lavender eyes open as it begins to take in the surroundings._

 _Floating in a black desolate void after her subsequent demise wasn't what Kaguya thought would happen. She of course, thought it was her death and would end up in the realm of the Yami, given her essential eradication of almost all those living in the Elemental Nations._

' _To think that he would be able to defeat me…'_

 _Kaguya's eyes close, a single tear drop falling into the empty void. A sudden epiphany coming to her._

" _If only..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Around the time of Kaguya's awakening, that is when Naruto woke up. Whispering into a man's ear to shoot an arrow at another man's heel in a battlefield.

 _o Flashback End o_

* * *

 _o Apollo's Temple – Infirmary: Artemis Care o_

Standing in the still destroyed room where Artemis had suddenly lost control, the now Apollo sighs in relief and plops himself down to the floor-still riddled with debris- and looks to where his sister lays on a bed he had to conjure up due to how the other one was pretty much destroyed and gone.

"Man what a pain in the ass…"

Apollo looks up towards the ceiling, revealing the "sky" of Mt. Olympus, his appearance flickering back and forth from his essential "first appearance" to his godly appearance.

' _Hope she hurries the hell up… don't think I could subdue Artemis next time.'_

Trying to stop the uncontrollable power of another godly being sure is a hassle.

* * *

 _o In A Forest in Colorado o_

"… _it's patterns on your face."_

In her outfit she wore during her battle with Kaguya, Naruko twirls slowly about in a forest clearing, having spent a few hours looking for the Hunters of Artemis campsite with no such luck. Her tracking senses having quite dulled a bit with Kurama having been basically removed from her.

She began to sing the lyrics to a song she remembered hearing awhile back due to being quite bored. Her clones watching over her friend as well as Tama and Tsuki having not dispelled, indicating that nothing serious has happened for Naruko to make forget her little quest and protect her precious people.

Her lips part open and the words spill out softly.

"… _looks like some kaleidoscopic breathing exercise."_

" _It's the same."_

" _It's the same."_

…

" _It's the same..."_

As Naruko opens her mouth to continue, a rock flies to her head and smack her in between the eyes, drawing a little blood.

"GAH! What the-?!"

She was then head-butted by Kurama, who was slowly walking in front of her in irritation and turned around and quickly ran up and jumped to hit her.

He didn't really like the music in the world. He just barely tolerated the music back home.

" _ **Shut the hell up! I can't focus with that incessant singing of yours!"**_

Naruko pouts as she rubs her forehead.

"I thought I was singing well…" She mumbled, "Stupid fox…"

Kurama merely scoffs and turns back around, disappearing into the bushes.

" _ **Hurry up! We're almost there!"**_

"Fine fine. Don't get your panties in a twist..."

* * *

 _o Chapter End o_

* * *

 _ **Swampy's Note: Swampy apologizes for the late update, but Swampy did write down that it would be somewhere in July.**_

 _ **Swampy appreciates the reviews posted these last few weeks. Also, Swampy apologizes if anything seemed a bit confusing Swampy doesn't really know but moo moo cachoo.**_

 _ **Until next time which may or may not be August 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **due to how school starts for Swampy on the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

 _ **How annoying…**_

 _ **Anyways, hope this meets up to standards, if there even is one and Swampy apologizes for any mistakes.**_


	7. NOTICE

**NOTICE:** Due to how Swampy thinks that this fic isn't really that decent, it will be remade. So hopefully it will be better than the past shit that has been uploaded. Because seriously, Swampy did a piss poor job of writing this fic out. Just reading the terrible summary makes Swampy cringe.

Honestly, Swampy hopes that it will be better. Some things will change, some things won't change whatsoever. But it will hopefully be uh, better.

The previous chapters will be deleted and Chapter One (which will be like Ch. 1, 2, 3, 4 combined) will be uploaded hopefully by next week (Sunday perhaps?). School has been a thorn shoved up Swampy's foot and it was just the past week and a half adjusting to it given how the United States has this two month summer break making everything Swampy learned already down the fucking toilet.

The chapter would be finished earlier. but anxiety and depression pretty much kicks Swampy in the face.

Enough rambling. Sorry for this slight inconvenience and hopefully it will be better than the shit Swampy posted.

This notice will be taken off in like a day if Swampy doesn't forget.

See ya later (or not).


End file.
